Cedar's Chronicles
by DieHardPotterHead19
Summary: Because there is nothing else for her to want. She only wants to keep her brother safe. And she's willing to do anything to succeed.


There is a grown as a pale arm reaches out from under a thin quilt and slaps the alarm off. The quilt is pushed to the side as a slim little girl rolls out from under it.

She yawns and rubs the sleepies from her eyes, pulling down her oversized shirt as she exits her room.

Crossing the hall she opens a door and plops down on a small mound that's under the sheets.

"Time to get up Gilbert."

There's a whimper and she smirks.

"Don't give me that, Gil. We have practice."

"Sissy."

She rolls off of Gil and sighs. "I expect you to be up when I finish rinsing off."

The tone is commanding and while it won't work on someone older and more mature, on her younger brother it works well enough.

When she's finishes with her rinse, wearing workout shorts and a tank-top, Gil is standing in front of the bathroom.

"See you down stairs when you finish."

It's not long before Gil meets her at the door in his own workout clothes.

They move quickly in the moon-light to the field behind St. Anthony's Primary. And after a few laps around the field's edge they settle into warm-up exercises before sparring.

They're relatively even, because while Gil is stronger, she is faster. The sun is just beginning to rise when they start to head back to their house.

"Miss Nightwing, will you come here for a moment."

She and Gil stop and then turns to see an elderly man standing on his front porch. Gesturing to Gil to wait for a moment she made her way over.

"Yes, Mr. Rinebug?"

"You'll be coming by later to mow the lawn today, right?"

"Of course, Mr. Rinebug."

"Good, good, I was hoping for you to clean up my house as well, if it isn't too much trouble?"

"Of course not, Sir, but I'll have to charge extra."

"That's quite alright. Now, why don't you and your brother run along?"

Too use the odd man she simply smiled at the abrupt dismissal and began making her way back to Gil. "Yes Sir, see you later."

"He is so weird." Gil remarks, watching as the man begins whistling show-tunes.

"But he pays well." She replies. "Now…race you back to the house."

She's off, shouting back, "Winner gets the shower first."

She hears Gil yell at her as he follows.

She's in the shower before Gil gets homes and when she steps out of the bathroom he standing there red faced and pouting.

"Cheater." He mutters.

"I never said anything about a start time." Is the quick reply. "Now take you shower so we can have breakfast before they come down.

She ignores the face he makes and, after putting her dirty clothes in her room, heads down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Gil's done with his shower when she's about half way done with the sausages.

He sits down and unceremoniously shoves a croissant into his mouth.

"Manners."

"Ahhh ont wafe annie."

"Yes you do. Now use them."

There's an auditable gulp before, "Fine, I'll use my _manners_."

The word is said with such detest that she has to smile. "Good, now get your feet off the table."

A chair snaps down. "How do you do that?" He demands.

"I know you." She places a plate with scrambled eggs and two sausage links in front of him. "Now eat."

There's a muffled response that tells her that he's eating. Placing two plates with sunny-side-up eggs and sausage on the table she began to eat her own food.

When they finish she grabs her's and Gil's plates and starts to wash them.

"Wipe down our spots, will you, Gil?"

A grunt and screech of a chair tell her he's complying. She's drying off her hands when he speaks again.

"I'll be up in your room when you finish."

She doesn't say anything but turns and reaches to grab the dish rag flying at her face, sticking out her tongue at her brother's dejected expression.

She's quick about pouring the coffee and placing the sugar and cream on the table before she gets the mail. She's sorting the mail when she finds a letter with her name on it.

_Miss A. Nightwing  
The Second Smallest Bedroom at the Top of the Stairs  
158, Langlea Avenue,  
Rutherglen,  
Scotland_

It's written in electric green ink on parchment and has a wax seal on the back with an H. She feels a shiver go though as she runs her fingers over her name. She hears noises coming from the hallway so she quickly stuffs the letter in her pocket and just finishes sorting the other letters when her parents walk in.

She stands perfectly stiff, till they have sat down and started eating, ignoring her entirely. Then she beats a hasty retreat.

When she gets to her room and closes the door she sees Gil lounging across her bed with his noise in a book. The look on his face when he sees her tells her what type of expression she must be wearing.

"Are you okay?" He whispers, getting up from her bed to get closer.

She smiles, "I'm fine, it's just that," she runs a hand though her hair, "it's just so bloody awkward is all."

He plops back on to the bed, laughing. "That's an understatement. So what took you so long? You're usually up here by time they come out of there room."

She perks up and sits at the desk in front of the window, pulling the letter out of her back pocket.

"I got a letter."

Gil pops up at this, looking just as eager as she feels. "What's it say?"

"We'll see. I was waiting to open it with you."

He gestures at her. "Open it up then."

She laughs lightly, breaking the seal and finding three pieces of paper and a train ticket saying nine and three quarters. Gil gestures again for her to read aloud.

"Dear Miss Nightwing, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September first. We await your owl no later than July thirty-first. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

She tails off at the end. "Owl?"

There's tapping on the window, prompting Gil and her to look up to see a barn owl at there, with a little pouch tied to its leg.

She's in shock as Gil opens the window, letting the bird in. It gives her a look and holds out its leg, waiting.

"Sis, I think it wants you to take the pouch."

She nods removing the pouch and watching the bird fly over to sit on her head board.

"So what's in it?" Electric blue eyes are watching her. Brimming with the desire to know everything they can.

She opens it and finds gold coins. "Money…I think?"

Gil grabs the bag from her flipping a coin over in his hand. She sighs and looks at the other two papers. One is a list of things she'll need. She hands it to Gil, in an attempt to keep him busy.

The next paper tells her that as a muggle-born(_?_) she'll receive aid her first year but after it is expected of her parents to pay for her school things. It also tells her where she'll be getting her things and how to get there. As well as were platform nine and three-quarters is.

"So are you going?"

She looks up to see curious blue eyes watching her. And she thinks about it. Because she doesn't _want_ to leave Gil alone with them but leaving an ability like this untrained can put Gil at risk. And she always, _always_ has to be in control of herself.

"Yeah."

* * *

When the owl's gone Gil watches her and then she bust out in laugh. She knows she sounds slightly hysterical but it finally makes sense. The odd little things that happen and the dirty looks finally make sense.

"Sis—"

"Have you ever wondered why our father hates us and why our mother won't look at us? Or the odd things that happen around us?"

"Of course I have but wha—"

"It's because we have magic."

She sees Gil's confused look and smiles a bitter, twisted smile. "He's a Priest, Gil. Surely you realize how he views things like magic. And if we can't control it of course it just going to explode sometimes."

His eyes widen for a moment and then he too begins laughing.

When they calm down Gil looks at her. "So when are you planning to get your stuff?"

"Tomorrow is the best day." She replies. "_They_ have nothing planned and I have no jobs. So I get up early, head down to London, and get my things. I may open a bank account if they let me."

"I get to read your books when you get back, right?"

She laughs. "Of course you can, my little bookworm. Of course you can."

* * *

She stiffens her shoulder, her fingers tightening on her faux leather side bag, and walks over to the bar tender. "Excuse me Sir." The bartender turned around and offers her a smile.

"And how may I help you Missus…"

"Nightwing, I was wondering if you could open up Diagon Ally for me, please."

"Of course dearie, just this way."

She follows the man to the back and is met with a brick wall. He takes out his wand and she watch as he tap the bricks trying to memorize which ones he touches.

The wall gives way to a giant arch that leads into the most astonishing sight she's ever seen. Her eyes trailed over the brightly colored street. Taking in the odd outfits the people wore. She's buzzing with energy.

"Here you go."

Her head snaps back to the man and she slips a smile into place. "Thank you for your help, Sir."

"It's no problem," he turns and begins to head back to the bar, "just ask for Tom next time you're here and need help."

She nods her head and gets on her way. And she wants to stop and look at everything but she needs to convert her money. A little over five hundred pounds.

She made her way over to the over-sized snow-white multistoried marble building, with the words Gringotts Bank on it. It was intimidating with its large white stairway leading to a set of burnished bronze doors that is flanked by goblins in a uniform of scarlet and gold. They watch her critically but she ignores it, it isn't the first time.

Once she opens the doors she finds herself in a small entrance hall with a set silver of doors, also flanked by goblins. But her eyes drawn to the words engraved on them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

She shivers, knowing right then and there that crossing the goblins would be a foolish thing to do. But she doesn't steal, no matter what the rumors back home say, so she opens the doors trying to exude her usual confidence.

Her eyes are met by the site of a vast marble hall, long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to the vault passageways with a hundred goblins sitting at them. Again she feels herself shiver but she suppresses it because she needs to be papered for anything. So she can take care of Gil.

She walks up to the nearest empty counter and takes out the box with her money in it, placing it on the counter. "Excuse me Mister…"

"Griphook, girl, what do you need?" His voice is sneer as he looks down his long hooked noise at her. It doesn't do much to sate her frayed nerves but she used to the look and can push past it.

"I'm Miss Nightwing and I was hoping to open an account and convert all my money, Mister Griphook."

"And you parents—"

"—Are what, I believe, you call muggles and they hate magic. They will have nothing to do with my dealings in this world."

"Of course, Miss Nightwing. Now, how much money have you brought to be exchanged?"

"Five-hundred and forty-five pounds, Sir."

He hums, opening up her make-shift piggy bank. Then he smiles, black beady eyes watching her as his pointed teeth standing out in feral way.

"Come right this way then. I'll be converting you money while you fill out the paper work with Master Goldfarb."

The paper work was easy to enough to finish once she got used to the quill. And the currency is explained. She also makes sure that, outside of the Gringotts goblins, only her and her brother will be able to open the vault. A blood seal is the final touch to it. And she smiles at the paper work before turn back to Goldfarb.

"Excuse me, Mister Goldfarb?"

"Yes, Miss Nightwing."

"I was wondering whether or not you'd be able to inform me on proper greetings, mannerisms, and customs when dealing with both wizards and goblins."

She believes she has received a raised eyebrow but it's difficult to tell. "You wish to know about the goblin customs as well as your own kinsmen?"

"Of course. You are a different species from humans so your customs would be different. And I don't wish to offend anyone by accident. Plus I believe in cultivating as many allies as possible and I hope to have a mutuality beneficial relationship with you and the other goblins."

He's watching her. And it makes her skin itch because, while she hopes her honesty work in her favor, it's possible she said something insulting.

Goldfarb smiles, though smirks may be more accuret. "I don't have much to say about the wizards. I do know they don't believe in the muggle idea of God. They also tend to say Merlin in place of God when cursing. And I will only give you a few pointers with the goblins. We use Master instead of Mister and Missus, titles such as Guardian of My Vaults denotes great respect and trust, may your gold always flow is an expectable greeting and farewell, if you show vulnerability a goblin showing their own is going beyond tact and showing explicit trust which is rare in dealings between our kind, and leaving immediately after you are finish your business with a goblin is a show of respect as you do not wish any more of their time."

She smiles back. "Thank you Mis – er – I mean Master Goldfarb for your help. Should I pay you for the lesson?"

"Not this time. It is unusual to find a wizard interested in goblin culture, so I decided to indulge myself today. Now, Griphook is no doubt waiting in the hall with the gold you asked for. So it is best for you to leave."

She head to the door as she nods her head in a respectful way. "Thank you again, and may your gold always flow."

She's surprised to see Griphook standing in front of the door but she covers it up by holding out her hands and giving a slight bow. "Thank you, Master Griphook and may your gold always flow."

She straightens when she feels the pouch of gold in her outstretched hands. Griphook looks gobsmacked and it's difficult to suppress a snicker so she stuffs her money in her bag and leaves a quickly as she can.

* * *

The first thing she does is expands the inners of her bag, the main part and the outer pocket, and get a feather-light charm on it. It's expensive but worth it to keep as many of her belongings on her as possible.

She's at the bookstore before the school funds she's been given has even begun to be depleted.

She quick about getting the books she needs but when she gets to the ones by Lockhart. She is reluctant to buy them at all simply because they sound more like children titles but when she sees the price she knows that she certainly won't be buy a new version of his books.

She finds a shopkeeper and taps him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Sir?"

The man turns around smiling. "How may I help you sweetheart?"

"I was wondering if there were any second-hand copies of Lockhart's books because I don't fancy buying books that sound like children stories and cost an arm and a leg."

The man laughs at that. "Well, I've never heard it said quite like that before. Now, to answer you question, yes I do have some used copies of his books. Just follow me."

She grunts slightly under the weight of the books that are piled up.

"Two Galleons a book."

She's pretty sure the sound she makes isn't something that should come out of a human. "That's your second-hand prices."

The man's lips twist. "Unfortunately. The poof's books are rather expensive. But he's good for business."

"Stupid photogenic twat."

He smiles again. "So will this be everything?"

"Uh…I…do you have any good books on history?"

"Yes, just this way."

She follows the man. When they stop he begins muttering to himself so she starts glancing around.

"You'll be going to Hogwarts won't you dear?"

"Huh…" She pulls her eyes of a book that caught her eyes, Malice in Magic, to the bookkeeper watching her curiously. "I mean yes, I will be."

"Then _Hogwarts: A History_ is a must. Now, are you interested in an usual side of history as well."

"Yeah, yes I am."

He leaves for a moment and comes back with a stack of books. "You already know about _Hogwarts: A History_ but we also have _Modern Magical History_, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_, _Beyond Propaganda: History as Written by the Losers_, and _Etu Brute: A Historic Look at Famous Betrayals_. Now, is there anything you'd like not to buy?"

She could practically imagine her brother's joy at the pile of books. "They all sound great."

"Then we should get you checked out."

"But" the man turns back to her with a raised eyebrow, "I was wondering if you could get me a book from over there" she gestures her fingers in the general direction, unable to move her arm from under the stack of books, "that I saw. It was called _Malice in Magic – A Study of Curses though the Ages_."

The man retrieves it and she thanks him, making sure buy all her things immediately. She a little surprised that in the end it only came to twenty-three galleons and a sickle. But she doesn't comment and tries to get the wand shop as soon as she can.

When she walks in the store she surprised at the mess. The desk is covered with papers and thin rectangular boxes littler the floor behind it.

"Well, who might you be?"

She doesn't think about it as she brings her elbow up and behind to hit the person. She misses but stops before she continues with a follow up because it's an old man. A really _creepy_ old man. His luna like eyes watch her, raising an eyebrow.

"I apologize Miss…"

"Nightwing."

"Ahh…yes, I apologize Miss Nightwing, I did not mean to frighten you."

"Ha, ha, of course not, and you are who, exactly?"

She's not usually so rude but he makes her skin crawl.

"Ahh, yes, my name is Ollivander. And I am the owner of this fine establishment. And you, Miss Nightwing, are here for your wand."

"Obviously."

"So which hand is your wand hand?"

"Uh, I'm ambidextrous but I tend to use my right hand for writing."

He hums and pulls out some measuring tape. He begins to measure the length of her arms gradually leading around to rest of her body. In the end it takes her a moment to realize that the tape has begun measuring her on its own. Right before it stops, dropping to the floor.

"Now, every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and dragon heartstrings. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, phoenixes, or dragons are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. Ah, here, try this. Alder and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches surprisingly swishy. Rather good for charms, I believe."

She takes the wand, expecting to feel foolish but she hisses and drops it. Bringing her fingers to her face she blows on them. It _burnt_ her.

"Well, that's certainly not it."

A piece of her wants to get snippy but she holds her tongue as he levitates the wand back to its container and proceeds to get another one.

"How about rowan and phoenix father, ten and a quarter inch, reasonable supple."

She's more careful this time and, when it doesn't burn her fingers, she gives it a wave. And promptly sets a stack of papers on fire.

Ollivander snatches the wand out of hand and puts the papers out. "Definitely not. Let us try sycamore and unicorn hair, nine and three-quarter inches. Unbending."

She gives a quick flick only for the glass surrounding a candle to shatter. She sighs as he grabs the wand back.

"No, no, nope."

They develop a pile of unmatched wands, each disaster as bad as the last.

"Tricky costumer. Perhaps, just maybe." He gives her a measuring look and walks a little farther back. He comes back with a dust cover box that looks older then her. "Cedar and dragon heart strings, twelve and three-quarter inches, unyielding."

When she takes it she knows it the one, she feels a tingle travel though her and when she brings it down silver sparks shoot out.

"Yes, yes, there we go. I've had this for quite some time. I was being to believe it would never find its match. Well, that will be fourteen Galleons."

She pays, making sure to get a wand holder and polishing kit despite the extra price, and wonders the street till she finds the pet shop. She wants an owl because, from what she's gathered, they're used as mail carriers and she wants to keep in touch with Gil while she's at Hogwarts.

She finds the one quick enough. It's beautiful. Blond sandy-like feathers with gold-like eyes specked in green. She grabs a collapsible bird stand along with a cage and some food pellets. She's heading to the counter when a gorgeous orange-haired cat with green eyes trails around her legs. Her heart tugs and she turns away. She doesn't want another cat after the end the last one met.

It follows her, though, to the counter and the old woman smiles.

She hopes she'll put the cat up. "Your ca—"

"—Not my cat. It's a stray that wonders in here from time to time. Although, I've never seen it do this."

She looks down again to see the cat begging her with its eye. She can't help but to crumble. "So can we add a cat cage and some food to my things."

And the woman has the guile to smile.

* * *

She's quick about paying, placing the (very male) cat and newly dubbed Oz owl in their respective cages, and getting back into The Leaky Cauldron. She's defiantly not looking forward to ridding the Underground all the way back home. So she finds Tom and gets his attention.

"Do wizards have any form of public transportation?"

"Yes, we have the Knight Bus. You just stand on the side of the street and stick out your wand hand and it'll appear in a moment."

"Thank you, Mr. Tom."

"No problem, Dearie, stop by any time."

She smiles and nods on her way out. Once there she places down Oz and his cage. She lifts her hand and wand for a moment before these a loud bang startling her. A triple decker bus appears in front of her. There's a long gangly teenager covered in pimples standing in the entrance of the bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this afternoon."

Her mouth goes dry but she covers it up, lifting Oz back into her arm and stepping on to the bus. To see normal chairs haphazardly lying or standing around. She had a feeling this was going to be dangerous.

"Where to Miss…?"

"Nightwing. And I'm going to 158, Langlea Avenue, Rutherglen, Scotland, please." She states as she takes a set, holding Oz and the cat clumsily to her chest.

"Fifteen Galleons."

She digs it out handing it to the man and he proceeds to tap the glass separating him and the driver.

And they're off.

* * *

When they stop in front of her house and she gets off, with the cat and Oz it's all she can do to not drop to her knees and kiss the ground. She thinks that she'll be avoiding this mode of transportation again, if she can help it.

"Have a nice day Miss Nightwing."

She makes a sound that he apparently takes as her affirmative and own well wishes because he smiles and takes off.

She opens Oz's cage and tells him to wait by her window, while putting the cage into her bag. Picking the cat up she makes her way into her house and up to her room. She's thankful that she doesn't run into her parents because isn't exactly sure what she is going to tell them.

Upon getting into her room she sighs. Gil is spraled on her bed with Oz sitting on his lap, her window wide open. When they see her Gil smiles and Oz flies over to sit on her shoulder.

She closes the window just as the cat begins to freak out. Once she lets him out he jumps onto the spot that had been previously occupied by Oz.

"And that makes him your problem." And she's so relived to not have to deal with her ghost "So, you want your stand Oz?"

The owl hoots agreement and she smiles, sticking her hand into her bag. "Bird stand."

She's jarred slightly when the stand smacks into her hand but she ignores it and sets the stand up. Oz nips at her ear in thanks before fling on to the stand. She collapse into her desk chair and tosses her bag at Gil.

"Just say cat food and it'll fly into your hand."

Gil follows her instructions, popping a can open for the cat before speaking.

"So, when are you going to tell our parents?"

"I'm kinda hoping for the day before I leave."

"Sis."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm just not sure what to say is all."

"You could just tell them."

"I am not you. I can not get away with that."

And it's true. She's sharp with her tongue and ruff around the edges. Gil's a charmer; he can get anyone to see his way.

But she has to tell them. She needs to be in control. She can't be a danger to Gil.

"I'll tell them now."

She moving and at the door before Gil's registers her words.

"Wha-wait Sissy, I didn't mea—"

"If I don't do it now I'll never do it."

Gil wilts a little at that, because he knows it true. She's always avoided confrontation with them. Avoided the _look_. Or lack thereof.

They're in the living room when she finds them. Watching some over-rated and outdated sitcom. Her mother glances up at her and she sucks in a breath at the look of pity she sees in her eyes. The same forest green that she has to see every time she looks in the mirror. But it doesn't matter; she _has_ to do this now.

"Mother, Father, I have something to tell you."

Her father looks at her now and the way his jaw clinches, with all the odd angles that she inherited, she feels that he knows.

"What do you need?"

She takes a deep breath and rushes forward. "I will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting September first. I have given them my acceptance reply and have already purchased my school things. That is all."

She's walking away the moment she finishes because her father's blue eyes (_Gil's_) hold a glint that doesn't mean anything good for her.

"Alice."

Alice turns back to see her mother's face, round baby fat framed by glistening brown hair (_so like Gil's_), with this look. It's so hurt and confused and this is why she avoids her mother. Because her father hates her and Gil. It's obvious in the way he looks at them but her mother doesn't hate them. She seems lost when she looks at them. Unsure and scared. And that makes her more dangerous than her father is ever going to be.

"Are you sure about this?"

And she wants to collapse, tell her no, that she'll stay here and never learn magic. That she'll do exactly what she wants in hopes of that one tiny piece of approve that she's dying inside for. But she can't. She needs the power to keep Gil safe from everyone, especially herself.

"Yes, I am sure, Mother. Magic is no doubt a dangerous thing left untrained and it may put Gil at risk. I have no intentions of ever doing that."

She leaves and heads to her room, not waiting for a response. She collapses into her bed pulling the previously standing Gil with her. And they lay there as Gil mummers words of reassurance.

* * *

It's ten o'clock on Tuesday, September first and Alice and Gil are standing outside their house. Gil's skipping classes to be here but Alice doesn't say anything because she's happy to be able to save their goodbyes till the last minute.

"So you have my basic schedule memorized, right?"

Gil sighs because she's asked this question several times already. "Yes, Sissy. I know who I'll be working for each day and how to schedule more, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. So what abo—"

"You're staling."

"That thing is a death trap." _And I don't want to say goodbye._

Gil smiles, getting the unsaid words, knowing his sister's no good with feeling she does her best to denying.

"I think it sounds awesome." He states, deciding it's best not to push.

Alice scoffs, "And I still say you're out of your effing mind." She told him about the death trap referred to as The Knight Bus and he loves the idea of it. Him and his stupid thrill seeking tendencies.

He laughs because he knows she worries about some his more dangerous interests. "So you sure you have everything?"

"Yeah." Alice lifts the flap of her bag and unzips the front zipper, "All my clothes are in here," She closes it and opens the main part, "and all my books and other supplies are here. And my quills and inks are in here." She finishes, gesturing to the one pocket that hadn't been extended.

There's and annoyed hoot from the ground between them and Alice gasps. "Oh, and Oz is in his cage."

Oz straitens and seems to give a look that says 'so hurry up then'. Elliot the finally named cat copies it. Normally Gil will laugh at the idea of a bird, an owl at that, and a cat telling them what to do but he's learned that Oz and Elliot are very smart and just the slightest bit spiteful, so keeps himself in check.

"I guess you should be going then."

Alice nods her head. "You be good, ya hear. I'll write as often as I can, okay?"

Gil nods his head, not trusting himself to speak. And Alice understands, she knows him well enough, so she doesn't say anything and takes out her wand holding it up.

There's a bang and the purple death machine appears in front of Alice. The same greeting as before is given, though it isn't Shunpike that's conductor today.

"See you next year Gil." Alice mutters, picking up Oz and heads to the bus.

Gil can't help himself when he sees his sister walk away and he throws his arms around her in an attempt to calm the nausea he feels. Alice stiffens at first but it's not a surprise, because she has never been touchy-feely, even before she became serious and paranoid. She relaxes after a second and gives Gil a kiss on the head before detangling herself from his arms and getting on the bus.

She's quick about paying and getting seated, clutching Oz with all her, she has no desire to accidentally let him slip (again), before they take off to Kings Cross Station.

* * *

It doesn't take Alice long to find the platform and get into an empty compartment. And, once she has taken out _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1_, she pulls out her wand to unlock Oz's cage. She's slightly nerves because, as much as she has practiced the spell pronunciations and the wand movements, this is her first time casting a spell.

"_Alohamora!"_

And then Oz opens the door and flies to his chosen spot on her shoulder. Alice maintains a perfectly neutral façade as she places the cage on the luggage rack and sits down with her book and wand to practice some more. But inside she's squealing in joy at her first spell.

She will get strong so she can protect Gil.

* * *

Alice rubs her head, enjoying the blessed silence.

Colin Creevey, she decide, is, for all his endearing naivety, annoying. There is simply no other way to describe him. He had chitter-chattered the whole train ride, only calming down (only a bit) after he learned that poking Oz is a bad idea. She hopes that falling into the lake will keep him quiet. At least until after the sorting, because there was no way she and the over excited boy will be in the same house.

Her other two train-mates, and now boat-mates are far more tolerable. Though both Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood are odd. Lovegood is simply odd, with her talk of Nargles and Green-Winged What's-its. As for Weasley, well, Alice has the sinking suspicion that the girl is developing a crush on her diary. She isn't sure she wants to know if she's right or not.

So caught up in her musing she hasn't realized that they have reached their destination till the boat jars.

Following the giant of a man everyone is transfered over to a stern looking woman who nearly has 'do not cross' stamped across her forhead. She gives them a speach about the houses being their families and points for being good and bad.

They're taken into a hall with a charmed ceiling showing the outside sky. McGonicall places a hat on a stool and she wounders if they have to pull a rabbit out of it. Her lips curl slightly at the stereotype thought. At least till the thing opened its mouth and starts singing!

_Alas! It's finally here! Every year about this time;  
My services are needed, as it's time to draw the line.  
Surely you're all friends right now, not one of you a foe,  
But my job is to split you up, to the houses, off you go!  
Maybe you're a Slytherin, who's Earthly links are pure.  
If purest blood and cunning, then that is you for sure!  
Perhaps you're a Gryffindor, your soul Fiery and brave.  
Your actions true and headstrong, then that's where you'd be laid!  
You could be a Ravenclaw, through the Heavens soars your mind.  
If your knowledge knows no limits, then be there with your kind!  
Then, of course, there's Hufflepuff, like Water, tried and true.  
If you accept anyone, then it's the place for you!  
These houses are the basis, of the great Hogwarts of old.  
Divided though you may be, still a warning must be told:  
Hark! I tell thee, heed my words, acknowledge what I know.  
That unless you abide by the rules of old, mysteries will unfold.  
The knowledge of space unrivaled; remember what I say.  
Resist the vile darkness and know what ahead is laid.  
Magic's holy spiritis purest of them all.  
Don't give up! Don't quit!  
And the Dark will surely fall.  
Unite all four of your groups, the houses shall not sway!  
Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, join the fray!  
Darkness lies ahead these days,  
The Light is now your fort!  
I must do my task, of course,  
So now it's time to sort!_

So she has to wear the thing. Alice sighs, watching the other children go up. Creevey goes to Gryffindor. She isn't too surprised, it's that or Hufflepuff because he doesn't seem to fit the other two houses.

Lovegood going to Ravenclaw is surprising mostly because she has no doubt her brother will end up there next year. And, honestly, they are nothing alike.

"Nightwing, Alice."

Alice walks up to the stool with her shoulders back and after sitting down lets the hat fall over her eyes.

_My, my, what do we have here?_

Her shoulders tense at the voice.

_Do not worry child, I am only seeing were you belong._

It isn't really calming but at the moment she doesn't think much will be.

_Now _that_ is intresting._

_"What did you see?"_

There is a pause. _Nothing of great importance to you now._

And, Alice isn't stupid; she knows when she's being lied to. And the hat is doing just that but with the way her stomach is turning it makes her decide that she needs to leave it alone. At least for the moment.

_Yes, good. Now lets see. Smart, so smart but you learn for your brother not the joy of learning, so no Ravenclaw. So loyal and hard-working but to cynical, you'd scare the poor Hufflepuffs. No, no, that wont do. So that leaves Gryffindor or Slytherin, what do you think?_

_"I get a choice?"_

_Of course you do. Now what do you want, girl?_

_"I – I want to be strong."_

Because there is nothing else for her to want. She only wants to keep Gil safe. And she's willing to do _anything_ to succeed.

_Ah, well then, you may have some trouble for your blood but there's no place for you but_ "SLYTHERIN"

The last part is screamed out load. Alice quickly rips off the hat, ignoring the dark chuckle. She heads to the farthest table; it has polite, but unenthusiastic, clapping.

The sorting ends with Weasley going to Gryffindor. And the rest of dinner doesn't take long, though there seems to be some commotion that involves the headmaster, McGonagall, and sallow skinned man who she finds out, once she asks, is her head of house and potions teacher, Snape.

At the end of dinner the first years are told to follow their house prefect to their dormitories. She followed her's down the dungeons, occasionally hearing another student's conversation. There is a particularly loud blonde crowing about how Potter (Alice assumes it's Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, as the rest of the Potter Line is apparently dead) and Weasley are going to be expelled for driving a car into the Whomping Willow Tree. She's rather glad that him and his friends are walking faster than her group because he's aggravating her headache. They come to a stop at a bare, damp stonewall.

The prefect turns to look at them, scowling "The password is Salazar," a stone door concealed in the wall slid open, "the password will be periodically changed and you all will be informed. You are not to give the password to anyone from another house."

He does not wait for a reply and heads inside, the first years following.

The Slytherin common room is a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps are hanging on chains. A fire is crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them. The prefect is standing there along with Snape.

She and the other first years make their way there. The other four girls share a couch so she sits with the three boys on another.

Snape eyes trail over them before he starts. "You all have had the honor of being sorted into the house of the greatest of the founders. It is a house meant for cunning, which means I will not tolerate any foolishness. Also, if you have an argument with someone you will keep it in the common room. The other houses hate us and we need to present a united front. If you break a rule do not get caught, losing points will be the least of your worries. Those of you not from well off pure-blood and half-blood families will be attending an etiquette class on Sundays because our house has a reputation to uphold Now, state your name, blood status, and what your parents do. You start."

The first girl, mixed with an asian race, stiffen her shoulders and tossed her black hair over her shoulder. "My name is Syian Haruno I am pure-blood. My father works in the Department of International Magical Cooperation and my mother works in the Department of Mysteries."

After that the other three girls went followed by the three boy. There was one pure-blood and girl and two half-blood boys and girls.

Alice sighs when it's her turn because she's relized what the hat meant by trouble for her blood.

"My name is Alice Nightwing and I am muggle-born. My father's a Priest and my mother's a maturity ward nurse."

Snape's eyebrow goes up while she hears one or two gasps (and the word mudblood that she intends to look up later) from her year-mates.

The prefect laughs, "Very funny joke Nightwing, now tell us your real bloodline."

So that's how it is, she can work with that she decides with a smirk. "I did. But you won't be doing anything about it or to me because you wouldn't want to ruin your precious reputations. And I could tell anyone."

And her classmates and the prefect look horrified but Snape looks faintly approving.

"She's right," he states, pulling the attention off of her. "So for now you'll just say you are half-blood until I can work out a more concrete story, is that understood Miss Nightwing?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good," he replies, nodding his head. "Now, Miss Nightwing, Miss Lumas," Alice's eyes travel to the green-eyed blonde hair half-blood girl sitting on the edge of the other couch, "and Mr. Marchal," the brown haired gray eyed half-blood sitting next to her shifts "will be attending the etiquette class. Now, girls dorms are to the right boys same on the left. Your things are in the hall of in front of your rooms; place your things in the desired room. Two to a room, odd person out receives your own room. You are dismissed."

The professor turns away and while the boys argue over who gets the single room the girls immediately pair off.

Syian sneers at her. "We won't be sharing a room with a filthy little mudblood."

She and the other girls turn and make their way up the stairs together and Alice sighs, running a hand through her hair in exasperation.

"It's going to be a long year."

* * *

A/N:

Hello, um, so this is going to be a story that goes though cannon (book cannon, except Neville/Luna movie pairing) with my OC Alice, starting in The Golden Trio's second year. From what I've seen there are no cannon characters for Slytherin that year. TGT will be seen but they aren't the main focus. I have ideas about magic and wizard culture that will be written into the story so if you need clarification on something just PM or review me. I can pretty much do to Theodore Nott whatever I want because he's seen a total of three time after the sorting.

Also, credit where credit is due, the sorting song is from _Uchiha Potter_ by the amazing _Chosha Kurenai_. Totally recommend it. Most realistic Harry-Naruto crossover I have ever read.

Reviews are like food and greatly appreciated.


End file.
